


This is Just How Smart People Get Along?

by LunariaSilver



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, I do not know enough about science to make this sci fi shit particularly realistic, Little editing, Profanity, Reader is chaotic, Slow Burn, To Romance, fem reader - Freeform, get off on the wrong foot, i am not a scientist, ish, so much profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaSilver/pseuds/LunariaSilver
Summary: “I gotta go, Ford. I have to SKIN AN OLD MAN!”“I’d like to see you fucking try!” Came Rick’s response.“Wait wait don’t do anything illega-”He was cut off as I shut the phone off and burst out my door.(Y/N)(L/N) has been the Smith family's tenant for the past 2 years while she finished up graduate school.Not long after she graduates, Beth's father, Rick, enters the fray. The two are constantly butting heads, which tends to make things pretty tense for the other household members. But hey, this is just how smart people get along...probably.It'll be fine....Yeah. Fine.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Scientist!Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	This is Just How Smart People Get Along?

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, this story is kind of just gonna be me messing around a bit. I haven't written anything just for fun in a long time. I wouldn't call it a crack fic exactly, but don't expect it to be polished.

There was nothing quite like being in my room and relaxing on my bed. Everything was over. I had my doctorates. I was completely at peace. Nothing else to study. Nothing else to work on. I was so relaxed. So calm.  
  
….So bored.  
  
I sighed heavily as I closed my laptop, setting it aside before I kicked my legs over the side of the bed. It was about time for breakfast anyway. That being said, I left my room, shutting the door behind me. The trek down the stairs felt like it took forever, probably because it was getting towards the end of the week. I always started to get a little out of it come Friday.  
  
I started to hear the voices of the family I was renting from as I approached the dining room. That in itself wasn’t unusual. I tried to make sure that I came down at appropriate times for meals. Otherwise I’d have to order out, and I’d done more than enough of that in my lifetime.  
  
What was unusual, however, was the extra voice I was hearing.  
  
“I--I can sleep anywhere, it-it’s not a problem.” I heard the unfamiliar voice say  
  
“Alright then, you can have the couch until-” I lingered in the doorway, easedropping.  
  
The unfamiliar voice cut Jerry off. “W-what the hell am I? Some fucking- stranger? I- I gotta sleep on a fucking couch?”  
  
“You just said-”  
  
“Yeah Jerry, how can you expect my father to sleep on a couch? What the hell is wrong with you!?” Beth demanded.  
  
_That...doesn’t sound like Beth. And...I mean….does she even have a father ‘cause I have literally never heard of him. _  
__  
With that thought in mind I made my way into the dining room. “Good morning guys.” I greeted cheerfully. “How’s it going? Who’s the random old guy?”  
  
I had already gathered that he was Beth’s father from what I heard before, but I was asking to be polite. I focused my attention on the newcomer to the Smith clan. He was a man who had to be at least 60 years old, maybe older. He had a unibrow, and….blue hair. Blue? Silver? ….Grey? Long story short it was weird hair. He wasn’t seated at the table for some odd reason.  
  
I didn’t give him any more than a once over. He didn’t seem like anything more than a crabby old man. I turned my attention to Beth, as I was expecting my answer to come from her.  
  
“I fucking- heard you easedropping.” The man said. His manner of speaking was so weird. There were constant breaks and random burps. He was almost impossible to understand.  
  
I chuckled, glancing at him from the corner of my eyes. “You have a good sense of hearing old man. Is he gonna be staying here, Beth?”  
  
Beth didn’t seem to want to meet my gaze. “Um, why don’t you...sit down.”  
  
I raised an eyebrow before nodding. “I see you made my plate. I appreciate it.” I already had a pretty good idea where this was heading. I sat down next to Beth and started cutting into my pancakes.  
  
“So, (Y/N)...” Beth started. I could tell she looked uncomfortable.  
  
“H-hey, maybe we could...I don’t know...add a room?” Morty spoke up.  
  
“We just don’t have that kind of money, Morty. You know we would if we could.” Jerry said gently. I just continued eating my pancakes and listening to the others talk.  
  
“Renovations can be really expensive, and we can’t just make Dad sleep on the streets.” Beth explained.  
  
“Oh my god just make him sleep in the garage.” Summer suggested.  
  
“We don’t force family to hide away in the garage like some...lepper!” Beth objected.  
  
“Well we’re making poor (Y/N) sleep on the streets!” Jerry.  
  
“I’m sure she can find a new place!” Beth.  
  
“B-but what if she can’t, you know? T-times are tough.” Morty.  
  
“Yeah and I mean we don’t even know Grandpa Rick!” Summer.  
  
“Summer!” Beth.  
  
“Well, I mean he hasn’t exactly been present in their lives Beth.” Jerry.  
  
“JERRY!” Beth.  
  
I just looked around at all the family with a blank expression while I ate my pancakes. As the argument continued around me, I found my gaze meeting “Rick’s.”  
  
He looked just as unimpressed as I was, although I couldn’t quite tell what he was unimpressed with.  
  
I swallowed. “The fuck are you looking at?”  
  
“S-some fucking random bitch eating my pancakes.” He responded.  
  
Despite the fact that I wanted to be annoyed, I found myself smiling. “Oh man, these were yours? I’m sorry.” To drive home my remorse, I cut a big ass piece of his pancakes and stuffed it in my mouth. After I had swallowed, I offered him a sweet smile. “If it’s any consolation, they’re delicious. Great pancakes Beth.”  
  
Beth stopped arguing for a second. “Thanks (Y/N). And another thing-” And just like that she was back to arguing.  
  
I chuckled a bit, maintaining eye contact with Rick.  
  
“Do you fucking see this shit? T-this fucking asshole is fucking provoking me and shit!” Rick exclaimed. He was ignored.  
  
“Anyway, this is all a moot point guys. I was gonna be moving out soon anyway. I just graduated and all.” I stated, taking another bite.  
  
That stopped the argument. “Wait, you were moving anyway?” Jerry asked. “Why didn’t you tell us?”  
  
I shrugged. “I mean I just kind of decided last night. I’ll probably just head down to Oregon and hang with Ford or something. He’s been bugging me to come see him anyway.”  
  
“Wow, how long have you been thinking about this?” Beth asked curiously.  
  
“Since like, two days ago.”  
  
“Wait, seriously? You made a decision like that, that quickly?” Summer asked.  
  
“I’m gonna level with you guys. Now that I’m not in school anymore, I’m so fucking bored. There is nothing for me to do. I don’t handle boredom well.” I explained. Having finished my pancakes, or rather, Rick’s pancakes, I stood up to take my plate to the kitchen.  
  
“Well I mean, now that you’re not in school anymore shouldn’t you get a job? You’ve got those fancy degrees.” Jerry said.  
  
I paused in the doorway. “I have no desire to get a job. Going into work, doing the same exact thing day in and day out? That shit’s not for me.”  
  
“How are you gonna pay rent? You can’t just free load off of whoever your “friend” in “Oregon” is forever.” Jerry said.  
  
“You guys keep forgetting that my last name is (L/N), not by accident.” I deadpanned, continuing on my way to the kitchen.  
  
“....Oh right isn’t (Y/N) like, super rich?” I heard Summer ask.  
  
“Rich in knowledge!” I shouted over the running water of the sink as I washed my dish.  
  
“S-she’s fucking rich? Then why the fuck is she renting a room here?” Rick asked.  
  
“Fuck you that’s why.” I muttered.  
  
“Fuck you I fucking heard that!” He shouted.  
  
“Fuck you old man, you were meant to!” I shouted back. _Damn that old man has some good hearing._  
  
“(Y/N), I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk to my father like that.”  
  
I sighed as I turned off the water. “Sorry Beth. I just think he’s kind of fun to mess with.”  
  
“You only just met him.” Beth deadpanned.  
  
I rejoined the family at the table and shrugged. “Call it some cosmic connection or something because I can already tell that he’s gonna be my best friend. You know, if best friend means source of cheap entertainment.” I stared straight at Rick while smirking. I really didn’t know why I was so insistent on harassing this random old man. Maybe it was because I was a little bitter over being kicked out?  
  
“(Y/N)!” Beth exclaimed. “What’s gotten into you?!”  
  
_Shit, too far._ With that thought in mind, I looked down at the table in faux shame. “I’m sorry Beth, everyone. You too, Rick. I guess I’m just....a little upset. I mean, I was leaving anyway, but it’s kind of hurtful to know that after two years you guys still don’t care whether I’m here or not.” Despite the fact that I was straight up manipulating them, I wasn’t exactly lying. It did sting a little.  
  
Beth sighed and put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. “Of course we want you here...it’s just...well. My Dad came here and he needs help! I can’t just say no to him!”  
  
I sighed loudly. “It’s alright, Beth. I get it. Family comes first.”  
  
“Are you people fucking buying this?!” Rick asked incredulously.  
  
I sighed, still looking down at the table. I was seriously resisting the urge to grin. “For what it’s worth, Rick, I’m really sorry for bothering you. I...guess I’ll go start packing.”  
  
That being said, I left the table whilst making sure to keep my gaze downcast. Upon shutting the door to my room, I started shaking with soundless laughter.  
  
_Goddamn I am good!_ I knew that I should feel pretty bad about manipulating those guys, considering I actually was pretty fond of them, but I didn’t.  
  
Well, okay maybe I felt a little bad. They were nice people, and I was an asshole.  
  
...I mean fun’s fun, right?  
  
As I was pondering the right and/or wrongness of me being such an asshole, my phone rang. Staring into space blankly, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and smacked it against my ear.  
  
“Hello?” I asked. It kept ringing. _Oh. Right. I have to actually answer it._  
  
I pulled it away from my ear and pressed the answer button before pushing it back up against my face.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
_“Hey, just checking in.”_  
  
I sighed. “Still no side effects, Ford.”  
  
_“Wait no that’s not what I was calling for! I know there aren’t any side effects!”_ Ford objected.  
  
“Oh, so you mean to tell me that it’s undergone a full clinical trial?” I asked with an eyebrow raised. A shrill beep that I recognized as my watch rang out. I elected to ignore it.  
  
_“Well...no but...I tested it out on myself!”_ He defended.  
  
“Okay. I’m test subject number two then. I get it.” I said, sighing.  
  
_“No!”_  
  
I chuckled. “What do ya want Ford?”  
  
_“I just called to ask if you’d thought about…”_ I heard him shuffle. _“My offer?”_  
  
I started rubbing the back of my neck as I sighed. “I mean....yeah. I’ve thought about it.”  
  
_“And?”_  
  
“I...don’t know Ford. I want to. I’m probably going to! I’m just...I don’t know.” I sighed again, now running my hand through my hair. “I actually really like it here. The Smiths are a really nice family. I mean, I’m as bored here as I am anywhere…”  
  
_“I understand.”_ Ford said.  
  
I almost smiled. “You know me. I’ll rot if I don’t do…” I flailed my hand around aimlessly. “-something.”  
  
_“Trust me, I know how destructive you can be.”_  
  
“....”  
  
_“...Oh come on you set a building on fire.”_  
  
“...Yeah...yeah I did.” I paused. “I just wanted to see what would happen!!”  
  
_“What would happen if you set something on fire? It’ll be on fire!”_ He exclaimed.  
  
“But what if THAT time something _different_ happened?” I asked.  
  
There was a slapping sound on the other line. I assumed a six fingered hand had just made contact with his face. _“How would it be different?”_  
  
“I don’t know. A different kind of fire?” I shrugged.  
  
_“I don’t think we’re getting anywhere.”_  
  
I shook my head. “No. We are not. And I WILL be setting more things on fire.”  
  
_“This is why I need you in Oregon. Before you get arrested.”_ He sounded exasperated.  
  
I chuckled. “Bold of you to assume I won’t get arrested in Oregon.”  
  
He gave a short laugh, ending it with a fake cough. _“(Y/N)...”_  
  
“I know. I know. This is all kind of a moot point anyway. They’re kicking me out.” Again, I ran my hand through my hair as my watch beeped again.  
  
_“...What did you do?”_  
  
“Fuck you I didn’t do anything!” I exclaimed. I heard what sounded like muffled laughter from the hallway. I narrowed my eyes at the door.  
  
_“Language!”_  
  
“Hm.” _Didn’t my watch beep?_ “No, I didn’t do anything. Beth’s dad is moving in and they need the room.”  
  
_“That hardly seems fair.”_ He paused. _“I suppose it’s good to know family means something to some people.”_  
  
My eyes remained trained on the door. _“Yeah. Yeah. The grandfather actually seems like a pretty interesting guy…”_ I looked at the alert on my watch and scowled. I grabbed a vial filled with green liquid off of my dresser. _“A pretty interesting guy WHO’S ABOUT TO GET HIS ASS KICKED FOR EASEDROPPING!!”_  
  
There was a loud thump outside my door followed by a few curses.  
  
_“Language and also what?!”_  
  
“I gotta go, Ford. I have to SKIN AN OLD MAN!”  
  
“I’d like to see you fucking try!” Came Rick’s response.  
  
_“Wait wait don’t do anything illega-”_ He was cut off as I shut the phone off and burst out my door. I found Rick looking simultaneously like a deer caught in a headlight and completely nonplussed.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing outside my room?!”  
  
“What the fuck were you doing inside my room?!”  
  
“It’s not your fucking room yet you piece of shit!”  
  
“It might as fucking well be!”  
  
“I’m gonna fucking kill you old man!” At that, I dashed forward and before he could react, I was tilting his head back and forcing the vial down his throat.  
  
He sputtered and pushed me back, but it was too late. I had taken him by surprise and he drank it.  
  
I grinned as he pulled some weird, sci-fi looking gun on me. “Wh-what the fuck did you just make me take?!”  
  
I started laughing. “In like, 10 seconds you’re gonna get a glimpse of your future!”  
  
The gun was pushed up against my head as I started to lean over, laughing hysterically. “What the fuck was it?!?!”  
  
“E-enjoy alzheimer's motherfucker!” I just couldn’t stop laughing.  
  
“Alzheimer’s?! Oh, you fucking bitch!” And just like that, he was yanking my head up and forcing something down my throat.  
  
It was my fault for laughing, really. I ended up drinking it. I sputtered as he dropped the vial. “Oh fuck that was foul! What was that?!” I looked up at Rick to see him watching me with confusion.  
  
“....Who are you?”  
  
“Fuck.” I muttered. Suddenly, I could see and hear...everything. There were things on fire, Rick looked like he was...a bunch of different Ricks at once…  
  
There were so many voices! There were other versions of me arguing with other versions of Rick, one version of me was happily laughing with Ford as we packed. There were Mortys crying, Beths and Jerrys arguing, Beths and Jerrys somehow madly in love with each other….and some guy named Paul wandering around.  
  
My head was pounding. I grabbed the confused looking Rick in front of me by the shirt. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!”  
  
“I DON’T KNOW! I DON’T KNOW WHERE I AM!”

_____ _

_____ _

  


Thirty minutes later, Rick and I were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. I was sipping a cup of tea, while he was drinking out of his flask.  
  
“Alheizmer’s, huh?” Rick commented, glancing over at me.  
  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed the Smith family warily watching us from behind a corner.  
  
“Yeah. No lasting effects though. I’ve, uh...tested it extensively.” I said. “So...um...different dimensions?”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah. That serum made you see into them for a minute.”  
  
I nodded. “Gotcha.”  
  
Pause…  
  
I slammed my cup of tea down on the table, paying no mind to how much it spilled over.  
  
“How fucking dare you!” I stood up, glaring at him.  
  
Rick stood up just as angrily. “How fucking dare I?! You come into my fucking house-”  
  
“I’ve been here a lot longer than you old man!”  
  
1 hour later, Rick and I were seated at the same table. I was drinking tea silently, my eye twitching. Rick was drinking out of his flask. My skin was somehow sparkling with thousands of different colors, and Rick’s had magically been dyed hot pink.  
  
Pause.  
  
Slam! My tea hit the table as I stood. “SPARKLES?!?!”  
  
Rick stood as well. “PINK?!?!?!?!?!”  
  
In the other room Beth was looking at the rest of the family sheepishly. “I think this is just how smart people get along?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. I did.  
> Just so you know, I actually adjusted the gravity falls timeline. Ford has only been in gravity falls for a year and he's in the modern au. So Just picture normal gravity falls with a modern timeline.


End file.
